The Choice
by H. S. Hines
Summary: Very short story about B'Elanna considering her feelings for Seven of Nine and trying to make a decision about where to go once back in the Alpha Quadrant. Femslash. Please R&R only if that doesn't bother you.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or any who fly in her. I don't make money. On anything (sigh_). This story deals with a woman loving another woman. Don't read if that bothers you.

Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: I'd be happy to get it :) But please remember, no sequels, no prequels, this is meant to be just a short moment.  
Code: B/7

* * *

**The Choice

* * *

**

There are times in everyone's life that they have to make a choice. This choice, either way, will change their life forever. Sometimes you know where each path will lead you, sometimes not. Some people are faced with many of these choices; some people are deprived of making it themselves.

I made one of these choices just a few months ago, when facing a proposal that was forced and, in my opinion, dishonest. Now I don't know him anymore and sometimes, it makes me sad. I really loved him and I believe he loved me, but not enough. We couldn't be enough for each other.

Now I'm faced again with this horrible choice. One way leads to loneliness, the other leads to embarrassment. I could be a coward and live my life alone, or I could pursue someone that, I believe, wishes to pursue me back. I have a few problems, though. Number one, I could be completely wrong and this person has no feelings for me at all. Number two, this person is also a woman. Now, some people think that's not a problem, but it is. She has shown no preference for women (not that I have, either, I didn't even know I could care like this for one). Number three, I'm a coward.

Seven of Nine has had to make those horrible choices herself. When she was ripped from the collective, her choice was taken from her. She was made to believe that her choice was wrong. Who were we to say she had no right to be Borg? But I'm glad the choice was taken from her.

I asked my best friend for advice. He says that it's not honorable to deceive someone and that I should confess. It wouldn't be wrong if I weren't using our budding friendship to touch and be close to her. I hate that word--Honor. It means nothing to me, but stirs up feelings of revulsion and hatred for what was shoved down my throat. He didn't mean it that way, I know, but still. It makes me want to continue as I have, but I don't have that choice anymore. She'll leave if I don't say something.

B'Elanna scooted out from under her console, rubbing her lower back, trying to work out a cramp that had been forming there for the last two hours. She was preoccupied. Seven had walked into Engineering and she was hiding. Since they reached the Alpha Quadrant, they had all been given too many choices.

Seven was to either go to her family, or continue the work she had started on Voyager. The same option presented itself to B'Elanna. B'Elanna had made her decision on that--she was staying. There was no home for her with her family. But there might be a home here, maybe even a family. If she would just stop hiding!

"B'Elanna Torres." Seven caused her to turn, looking into the eyes she had fallen in love with.

"Seven," B'Elanna replied, noncommittally.

"I have made my decision. I am leaving Voyager. There is, I fear, no reason for me to stay." Seven's eyes searched B'Elanna's. "I desire a family. I cannot, it seems, acquire one here." B'Elanna leaned forward on impulse, hugging Seven. For a moment, she was met with stiffness, and then Seven returned the hug.

"Be my family, Seven," B'Elanna whispered in her ear. Seven closed her eyes. There was a moment where their hearts beat together, a moment of perfect understanding and love.

"Then I will stay," Seven said quietly, pulling back to smile, ever so slightly, at B'Elanna.

"I can't believe it was that easy."

"I have loved you for a long time, B'Elanna Torres. You were inaccessible and seemed to bear so much hatred for me in the beginning. Yet, still, I loved you. I have found love to be irrelevant, illogical and now, incredible."

"Lots of I's."

"That sounds like heaven to me." B'Elanna's eyes widened as she realized that Seven had set that up. Again, they embraced, this time holding on to each other, holding onto their future.

**The End.**


End file.
